


好印象

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: AU, M/M, Prostitute!Slash, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 没啥可说的站街文学
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash, OMC/Slash
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	好印象

到处都是人，因而也就没有人注意到他们。门开了又关上，所有声音被关在这个小盒子外面。

Duff的小腿抵在马桶边缘，两只手撑在布满了涂鸦，已看不出原色的复合板材上，退无可退。两个人待在这个隔间实在是太挤了，狭小的空间让另一个男孩黑发下的棕色眼睛看上去更加生动。

他对Duff笑了一下。“抱歉，但是你得先给我钱。”男孩说道。他的声音出人意料地很柔软。

“哦，当然。”Duff努力让自己的语气保持轻松自如。他听话地从口袋里摸出两张钞票，乖乖放在男孩伸出的手里。他看到男孩手指上涂着半剥落的黑色指甲油。

男孩将钱塞进自己牛仔裤的口袋里，Duff没法不去注意他撩起上衣时露出的一截棕色皮肤。不过很快，男孩跪下来，涂着黑色甲油的手按在了他的腿间。热量传来，Duff吸了一口气。

男孩的动作很熟练，他没费什么工夫就将Duff的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，一只手上下撸动了几下。Duff注意到了男孩手上的茧。

“我弹吉他的。但是，那点钱可不够我买酒。”他有些害羞地解释道，就在Duff琢磨着这句话的时候，他已经张嘴含住了Duff的阴茎，差点让他叫出来。Duff砰地一下狠狠抓紧了隔板。在短短几分钟的相处时间里，他意识到语言不是男孩的强项，但他擅长用行动来弥补。

男孩的口腔温暖而潮湿，柔软的舌头随着进出的动作一遍遍地在阴茎上勾画着条纹。Duff开始硬起来，血液涌向男孩的嘴里，一点点撑开男孩的口腔。男孩将已经完全勃起的阴茎吐出来，饱满肿胀的嘴唇沾着唾液。

“你有个不错的屌。”他望着Duff的阴茎，声音沙哑地评论道，像是在喃喃自语，接着又一口含住，这次直接吞到了根部。

Duff这回真正地叫了出来，声音如同体液一般带着性爱的气息从他的声带里喷溅出来。隔壁有人大笑着敲了敲隔板，但男孩依然卖力地提供着口交。Duff也不在乎，他的老二正在一个漂亮男孩的嘴里呢，有什么好抱怨的？

Duff腾出一只手插进男孩蓬松的黑色卷发间，扣住他的后脑勺将他按向自己。男孩的喉咙里发出一些类似于呜咽的哼哼声，但他依然温顺地服从了。男孩没有抬头，他的卷发如同一丛黑色的瀑布，从这个角度Duff看不到他的眼睛，但他能感觉到男孩温热的鼻息喷在他的腿根处。

Duff开始后悔他早些时候花在伏特加上的钱，如果不是因为这个，他或许可以……不过男孩并没有给他太多走神的余地。他动得尤为卖力，每一下都吞到最深，喉咙收紧，催促着Duff快点达到高潮。

男孩在Duff将要射精的时候把他的阴茎吐了出来，但他还是被呛到了，咳嗽得脸发红。Duff正犹豫着要不要做些什么的时候他就站了起来，脸上还带着Duff的精液。他胡乱地用手抹掉，对Duff笑了一下，接着就打开门，朝外面走去，步子稍微有些不稳。

Duff听见水龙头被拧开又关上，等一切都安静下来了之后才注意到自己还没有完全平复的心跳。

又过了一阵子，Duff走出隔间，在离开的时候往镜子里扫了一眼，他看上去还不算太糟。

店里仍和他进来时那样烟雾缭绕，音乐震耳欲聋。Duff一边推开人群往外走，一边在四处扫视，但那个男孩已经不见了。

在回家的路上，Duff仍然想着那个男孩。 

晚些时候，当Duff躺在床上自慰时，他想的还是那个男孩。

******  
接下来的一周Duff都没有见到他，再接下来的一周也是。严格来说，Duff并没有特意为了那个男孩而每天去那家酒吧附近转悠，毕竟他之前的生活就一直离不开它。但在张望人群时他确实多了一个具体的目标。

他的运气并不算坏，在第三周的时候他见到了男孩。不过不是在酒吧里，而是在酒吧外面的小巷。男孩也不是一个人，另一个男人正按着他的腰，把他往墙上顶。

Duff从不觉得自己有兴趣看别人做爱，但他没有办法将视线从男孩身上移开。他的裤子卡在膝盖处，上身是一件松松垮垮的背心。男孩用两只胳膊支在墙壁上，让头随着身后男人的耸动一下下地落在自己的手臂上。从这个距离Duff听不到两人发出的声音。 

Duff知道自己勃起了。

那人的动作逐渐加快，直到最后浑身颤抖了一阵子。接着，他从男孩的身体里抽离。Duff能看到有什么东西从男孩的屁股里流出来，顺着他的腿往下淌。男人将自己的阴茎塞回裤子里，就从另一个方向离开了。男孩一个人开始整理自己。他用手上握着的什么东西擦了几下自己的大腿，接着将裤子提起来，又揉了揉自己的手臂。

Duff在盯着他看，他知道男孩会发现自己。Duff向他的方向走去。

男孩转过身来。

“哦，是你。我记得你的脸。嗯，还有你的屌。”男孩笑着，声音有点哑，但语气仍然柔软。他看上去精神不错，身上散发着性爱的味道。有什么东西在他说话的时候闪了两下。Duff看过去，是一枚星形的单边耳环。

“你希望我陪你吗？”男孩收拾完自己的头发和衣服，拾起先前放在地上的一罐啤酒，边喝边说。

“没错。”Duff知道自己现在有多硬，他猜男孩也清楚，因为他的视线向下扫了一眼，接着挑了挑眉毛。

“你希望就在这里还是……”

“去我家。”Duff脱口而出。男孩看上去没什么意见，他点点头，随手将喝空了的啤酒罐丢在巷子里，朝Duff走来。

男孩向Duff要了一支烟，又向他借了火，边走边抽，一路上两人没有什么话。Duff迫使自己的视线直直对准前方的道路，但他还是能从余光里看到男孩晃动的黑发，也能闻到身侧传来的汗水和烟的气味。

Duff的小公寓离酒吧不远，男孩在上楼梯的时候扔掉了烟蒂。“所以你叫什么名字？”Duff在开门的时候尽量随意地问道。

“Slash。”男孩说。

“Slash，”Duff将门打开，“我是Duff。”

“很高兴再次见到你，Duff。”男孩对Duff闪了一下洁白的牙齿，接着走进了门里。

Duff的公寓就和任何二十出头，困顿不堪的年轻人能找到的公寓一样：几样破败的家具死气沉沉地待在一边，没有收拾的酒瓶，披萨盒子以及烟头到处都是。Slash显然对这些也习以为常，他径直走向了Duff的卧室——毕竟这间公寓里的房间数量很显然省去了屋主人进一步说明的必要。

Duff关好门后也来到了自己的房间。Slash正在脱衣服，他的上衣已经被扔在一边的地板上。他扯下自己的皮裤，半个饱满的屁股立刻露了出来，没有内裤。虽然光线很暗，但Duff可以确信他看到Slash的腰间和屁股上有几道红色的印子。Slash将自己脱得只剩下那枚单边耳环和两三条手链，然后自顾自爬到了Duff破破烂烂的床垫上。

Duff的后背和头皮因为兴奋和莫名其妙的紧张而不住地刺痛。他从来没有，从来没有和任何男人进行到这一步，所以他现在应该做什么？当然他可以直接干进去，他付给男孩的钱赋予了他这项权力，但他却并不想对这个男孩，对Slash这样，他不想像其他人那样。

“你可以直接进来，我现在还松着。” Slash跪坐在床垫上对Duff说，“当然，前提是你不介意别人的精液。我还没来得及清理自己。”

Duff介意在他屁股里还夹着上一个男人精液的时候干他吗？他不清楚。但他能确认他勃起的阴茎坚持不了太久了。是的，一切都超出了Duff的承受范围。事实上，他不应该想太多。他做不了任何多余的事，思考不了任何多余的内容。他真正能做的只有一件事。

“不。我会直接干你。”

Duff的话让Slash笑了出来，单边耳环亮闪闪地晃荡着。“那好。”他说。他趴在Duff的床上，朝Duff扒开自己的屁股，他的手指陷进自己的肉里。他的屁股发红，肛门肿着，仍然有精液从里面流出来。Duff觉得嗓子里的空气突然变得滚烫。他跨上自己的床，来到Slash身后，一只手扣住他的腰，另一只手将裤子脱到膝盖，然后扶住自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，一点点将它推进Slash的屁股里。

Slash在Duff进入的时候压低了腰，仰着头呻吟。别人在他身体里留下的东西起到了润滑的作用，但Duff还是觉得紧得要命。他加重了按在Slash腰侧的力道，Slash立刻在他身下抖成一团，倒抽了一口凉气。Duff飞快地移开了手，他注意到那里有一块已经成形的淤青，很显然是之前某人的手笔。“抱歉。”Duff的手悬在Slash的腰上，一时不知道落在那里。

“没关系。”Slash边喘气边说，努力扭过头看他。Duff不喜欢这样。他或许谈不上是多么温柔的情人，但他自认为从来没有让床伴感到过不适，即使是面对一个他花钱买来的男孩。

“把手放下，按下去。我没事。”Slash继续说道。他的声音虽然带着些颤抖但却并没有太多痛苦的情绪，“我喜欢粗暴一点的，能让我硬得更厉害。”

Duff挑起了一边眉毛。好吧，他从来没有意料到这个。他愣愣地将视线转向Slash的身下。哦行吧，他没说谎。那个正被Slash握在手中的，湿漉漉的阴茎很显然证明了他主人的诚实。

“现在，干我。” Slash催促道。

Duff重重地咽了一口吐沫。老天，他可能真的坚持不了多久了。

那个已经不知道经历了多少个年头的床垫像是要被他们彻底干散架，这间屋子里的一切原本就都是一副摇摇欲坠的样子，现在看上去更是仿佛正随着他们两个一起晃动。Duff在过去的几周里幻想过这个，很多次，但他自己的手和其他人从没有像现在这样能够飞速将他推向高潮的边缘。

这种感觉就像是人生中的第一次手淫或是首次尝试可卡因，无可替代的第一次。一旦有过了之后，接下来的所有都是对它的徒劳复制。Slash炽热的躯体，他不断撞过来的屁股，他出了一层汗的皮肤，他喉咙里发出的声音，所有这些都要把Duff逼疯。

Slash很棒，非常棒，是个无可比拟的优质婊子。他顺从地伏在Duff的身下，同时也在不停扭动着屁股，将自己的前列腺往Duff顶过来的阴茎上碾。但他的叫喊又被他闷在手臂和床单里，装出一副纯情害羞的样子。Duff觉得他的每一下撞击都将自己的理智顶碎了那么一点。他想紧紧按住他把他捏坏，想让他更大声地叫出来直到失声，想操他直到他流血，站不起来，让他再也不能去做卖屁股的营生。

Slash在自己的手里高潮了。Duff听到了他的尖叫，接着他整个人更加无力地垮了下去。Duff知道自己也快了。他咬着牙又撑了一阵子，接着在Slash的呻吟声中将自己的阴茎拔出来，将精液淋在Slash红肿的屁股上。

他们两个都喘了好一会儿，等待房间里的空气渐渐冷却。

Slash先开口：“你很棒，就和我想象的那样。”Duff能看到他在潮湿黑发下面的微笑。

Duff觉得自己离无可救药又近了一步。

“所以，我可以借用你的浴室和这张床吗？我想我一整个晚上都下不了楼梯了。”


End file.
